<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>在别处 by SevenSin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160746">在别处</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin'>SevenSin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Figure Skating RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:42:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25160746</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenSin/pseuds/SevenSin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>后期会有车，等写到了会修改分级标签</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Yuzu/你, 男你</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 前奏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>派对并不是在故国长大的你第一次就能适应的地方，这个不得不建立起必要社交圈的一步，其实也已经是推三阻四以后，不得不提上日程的安排，一直呆在角落倒显得兴致缺缺，但你还是打定主意了装一回鸵鸟，反正妈妈没有来，应付过去也称不上什么违规行为，交差大吉。多伦多秋天的夜晚寒意来临，呆在室外并不是太好的选择，但比起陌生而闹哄哄的人群在室外走廊里闲坐一下还是勉强能忍受。期盼着快点结束，百无聊赖地透过玻璃门看着派对大厅，暖黄的灯光为人群度上一层暖意，影影绰绰里，你看到妈妈特意安排一起送你过来的黑发男孩，与身旁交流许久的恋人微笑吻别，人群里显得坦诚平常地浪漫。然后他转头看了看窗外，不急不缓地朝门外走来。你想自己可真是个大麻烦，如果不是屈服于母亲，你并不乐意被人这样“照顾”，仿佛自己成了破坏恩爱情侣春宵一夜的罪魁祸首，不，你已经是了。</p><p>“嗨，等了够久吧，我们可以回去了，真是抱歉。”得了，对方还开口给自己道歉。东亚男孩说话有着北美人的轻快语调却并不夸张，一晚上没怎么和人说话的你，听着他特别的语调突然又些新鲜而享受。</p><p>“是我抱歉才对，似乎你本可以与你的恋人共度一晚的，我替我母亲还有我自己给你说句抱歉，对你来说真是任性的要求吧，下次不会了。”</p><p>他拉开车门，听到你如此郑重的道歉为之一笑。“我打赌还会有下次，而我很乐意，你不用过于自责。”</p><p>你顺势钻进了车内没有再接话的打算，抱歉并不是虚情假意，但你并不是喜欢这样打着书面体格式说话的人，你不爱这样的交流，但也实在不知道和这个漂亮的东亚男孩说些什么，你估计对方也只是和你客套一下罢了。</p><p>他却在上车系好安全带后主动和你聊起了天。“即使不在派对，和我这样待着也让你感到紧张吗？”抱歉，其实我不太常常与人这样客气的讲话，这是我们第二次见面了吧，妈妈似乎想与你们家今后多来往，她老人家在这里生活了几年，好不容易来了从前认识的朋友，她高兴被打扰还来不及，而我，认识你很高兴，今后很多不得不去的dating，我可能都得像这样送你回来，可不用每次对我说抱歉”</p><p>一席话简直周到得令人咋舌。<br/>“那今后多多指教啦”你望着他说话时笑吟吟的眼睛，想起在他的故国，与不熟悉的人应该是这样问候的吧。氛围突然变得亲近了很多。</p><p>其实很久之后你回想这一晚，充满预言的氛围已经昭然若显，空气里都是馥郁的芬芳。你放松下来紧绷的神经睡着了，被一路无话地送到了家门口，然后与你道别。</p><p>他是那年三年级的法学院生，就像自己一样，透着东亚人的色调，体温和味道。你喜欢这份亲切感。他圆乎乎的眼睛笑起来却有细长拖延的眼尾，派对特意梳在耳边整齐的鬓发，身躯颀长，眉宇间都是掩盖不了的自矜与傲慢，却又因为沁润这里生活已久比自己更多了些从容。当晚你在心底反复默念这个名字，是比第一次在机场见面更加妥帖的情绪，默默把对这个人的印象重塑一遍，仿佛找到关于故国的一块飞地。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 在别处2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>0<br/>昨夜的雪在今早融化，你听见潮湿街道上电车滑过轨道的声音，隔着起雾的窗户看见冷清街道上偶尔一两人穿着长大衣，呵着气，紧赶慢赶地去往学校，这里的冬天来的这样快，你懒散地滚了一圈才开始折腾起床后的事，厚围巾在脖子上绕两圈，开门奔进寒风里。</p><p>你在路上遇见了托马斯，他是文学院的大三生，身材魁梧的白人青年，在这个季节里更像一头北极熊。原本你目前是没有机会认识亚裔圈子之外的人，这对你来说是个意外，就是因为你在离开图书馆时落下了刚抄好的一纸诗，这相遇像所有酸掉牙的文艺电影，他捡来递给你，描过一眼问你是不是抄的夜莺颂，你说是。</p><p>然后你们就认识了，至于他后来用夜莺颂向你切入李维斯与西德尼·柯文对济慈的奇谈怪论，你没有听明白多少，但也不妨碍你喜欢听，他是个满脑子文学考据的怪物，这对你来说非常新鲜有趣。</p><p>“嗨。”你打招呼，融雪让地面更加湿滑，你不得不低头走得更加小心翼翼一些，一边尽力跟上对方的步伐，附和着托马斯逐渐自言自语式的交谈。</p><p>他的语速快到急切：“你知道济慈1819年写下夜莺颂，但叔本华在1844年他的著作增补第二卷写到…………”</p><p>你还在为对方搜索文献一般的记忆力感到吃惊，他没有停顿：“……今年夏天的燕子是不是去年来的那一只，在两只燕子之间是不是真的发生过千百万次从无到有的奇迹？……要是我认真向某个人保证说，现在院里玩耍的猫就是三百年前在同一个地点蹦跳的那只，他一定会认为我疯了，但我知道，更奇怪疯狂的是相信它本质上与三百年前的那只猫全然不同。”</p><p>你没听明白，却一直记得这段话。你想说你之所以抄写这首诗，只是读到诗里软软如水的柔情，在异国寒冬里品尝到一点情感的温度，以免像那首诗说，心会“困顿和麻木。”</p><p>“哦，我到了，明天见。”</p><p>你恍惚了一下，才想起对方说的是一群人明天要去瀑布海岸的事儿，手在冷风里摆了摆，看见对方钻进文学院古老的教学楼。</p><p> </p><p>01</p><p>社交恐惧者的福音莫过于在人群活动里有个认识的同类，自从有了托马斯你觉得比之前自在多了，心安理得不用参与到自驾游大合唱里去，以至于总有人以为你们是不是在谈恋爱，你总是摆摆手说不是，只是他们不懂，谁没有个既不接吻也没上床的好朋友呢。</p><p>真理在开车，副驾驶坐上，羽生埋头手指飞快转动着一块小魔方，因为那群人打赌这首歌合唱完之前他不会转出来。</p><p>事实上他们唱到一半，那块魔方就在他手里归位了，你少见他这样得意的表情转头过来说这不过是个益智玩具，你狠狠在那双眼睛飞舞的神采里着迷了一把。起哄的人接过那个平平无奇的塑料方块传阅。</p><p>传到你手里时，你举起那个原本凌乱又被他迅速归位的魔方，周围的哄笑声渐渐被你屏蔽，你转了两圈，又转回原处，不敢再妄动这个神圣的六面体，悄悄在手心里把它供上一秒神坛。他指节转动时快速轻巧，对你来说是离奇，你也不明白这样简单的益智玩具你就是学不会，还不如让你写十四行诗。</p><p>余光瞥到驾驶座的女孩给了他一个旁若无人的吻，说是什么奖励，转魔方的奖励，转一次魔方接一次吻，恋爱的人脑回路同样让你感到离奇。思维却突然跳到他们如何在这间车厢里疼痛着交换体液。一个颠簸，魔方从手心滑落，你捡起来顺势缩进了托马斯宽阔的怀里，冬天他就像一头大熊，他也接过魔方摆弄了几下，然后传给哈伯尔，哈伯尔又传回给穆西，最后你也不知道谁把它还回了副驾驶坐，因为你睡着了。</p><p>托马斯拍了拍你的脸颊，一群人因为瀑布海岸异常兴奋，你迷蒙着睁开眼睛，看见羽生整理着围巾一边转头过来对你说了什么，他好像说你是第一个在真理车上睡着的人，因为她开车技术很差。你没睡醒，但觉得他说的不对，这怎么就成了真理的车呢，他第一次送你从派队回去的时候你也是在这辆车上睡着的。</p><p>“你们买了一样的车？”你觉得不对劲，大熊托马斯这时踩到了你的脚：“你踩到我了，快下车。”你推推搡搡的样子像是要发小脾气了，你不去看羽生的脸，和托马斯一起下了车。</p><p>瀑布海岸的景色非常漂亮，你想象春天瀑布结冰以前，一定是另外一番壮阔景象。</p><p>你撞了一下托马斯，这点力道让他巍峨不动定在原地。“我打赌你在想回去怎么写游记。”他笑了笑，表示你猜得正确。“我感觉他们就快要邀请我了。”他是说他之前供稿的一家文学杂志。“恭喜，你直觉一向很准。”然后你顿了顿“我也是，我预言一下你会成功。”</p><p>你眼神暗了下来，文学院在三年级的冬天过完不久就要毕业了，你心里对他还是有舍不得。</p><p>“我想要先回酒店，顺便办理我们的房卡，你们谁要一起吗？”真理突然在你们身后发问。你以为托马斯说要再呆一会儿，你也只好陪着他，但他说一起回去。</p><p>“我是觉得现在回去睡一觉。”</p><p>“不，你就是想要动笔而已。”</p><p>“那我来开车吧。”羽生不知道什么时候从背后冒了出来，从真理手里接过钥匙。“酒店离景点还有点距离。”</p><p>没了典型起哄分子，车里的气氛比起来的时候显然安静到过分，你觉得你和托马斯两人像两盏巨大灯泡，明明之前你已经坐过数次，这个车厢在每个陌生的派对夜晚让你放松，可如今的情景完全不同。你打量后视镜羽生狭长的双眼，感叹大和民族基因里无可撼动的东方美学。一开始你不是没有心动过，在不过几周时间里便这点心思收回心底的原因倒不是因为对方有恋爱对象，只是因为就算有对象，对他怀揣恋爱心思的人恐怕要排到第九大道上去了，你心里泛起一股酸味，你又想到济慈写：“My  heart  aches,and  a  drowsy  numbness  pains.  ”</p><p>车里音乐刚好应景地正在播放莫扎特，冬季令人哀伤。</p><p> </p><p>（补充：瀑布海岸为捏造景点）</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>在瀑布海岸的第二天，彻夜写作的托马斯表示自己要睡个回笼觉，你便独自乘着夜晚海风去海边散步，海滩比起夏季已经少了不少人，你想着往深处走走看，海浪比白天更加猛烈呼啸，一个人走便有了点冒险的意味，你享受这种微小的刺激，发现朦胧黄昏里远处那辆车有点眼熟，但你不能确定车里是真理还是羽生，或者是他们两都在。能来到这里开车看海真是让人羡慕的浪漫，正想走上去打个招呼，默了又觉得不对劲儿，这不是送上门的电灯泡吗，想了想算了。</p><p>却在正要转身时脚被钉在原地。浪潮扑面而来，吐出泡沫，回旋，倒退，带走一点岸上的沙，你想你是不是看花了眼，车灯却在这时猛得闪起又熄灭，是真理的声音，你宁愿自己听错了，一声娇嗔像海面上突然刺出的一把匕首。</p><p>车窗伸出一只婀娜的脚丫，承受海风的舔吻。毫无疑问你知道此时此刻与她交欢的是谁，那只白嫩的脚丫随着车身震动前后游移，显然交合渐次放纵。</p><p>很久以后他问你为什么那么长时间感觉不到他的喜欢，你想答案就是在这里了，你不敢告诉他，也不愿意回想这个晚上，但很长一段时间里，潜意识也遗忘不了，没完没了，那晚你转身走了回去，只是更加认定一个对方离自己遥远的事实，因为本就没多少期盼，在你二十多年有限的年岁里，这样按下暗恋的火苗并不是第一次，恐怕也不是最后一次，所以你没有太在意，只是想着，这种不适会很快便过去。</p><p>他还是会照常送你去每个不得不去的派对，你在车上的心态逐渐与从前不同，想着一些有的没有，身下的真皮座椅，他手握的方向盘是如何被两具年轻的肉体挤压过，然后又在每个相安无事的日子里载上一些可有可无的人。你每坐一次都陷入这种不情不愿的反复里，渐渐在他身边也褪去了紧张，兀自沉迷磨揣这种爱而不得，居然渐渐品出了一丝疼痛的快欲，一点都不觉得自己是个为情所困的可悲之人。</p><p>直到那天，你参加完托马斯的毕业典礼，眼含泪水看着对方笑得开心，认识一年，他是唯一知道你小秘密的人，这种矫情的儿女情长只有说给这个文学神经质的时候不会让你感到难堪或者羞愧，他不止一次拿你的素材比照罗兰巴特的解构文本，并无比认真告诉你这是真正的爱情，谈话一般又会转回对文本的剖析。你也想把这份狂热转移到别的什么身上，就像文学之于托马斯。他顺利拿到了纽约一家杂志社的工作，对离别并不怎么动情，你在车上一直想着对方那句“祝你找到毕生挚爱。”这就是最好的祝福了。</p><p>于是这样离别的日子让你有点格外消沉，驾驶座上的人一直没怎么说话，法学院生读得更长，离毕业还早，你也才入学一年，这种难过的氛围实在不适合，不如说，你的难过程度让他有点出乎意料，平常看惯你待人平淡疏离的样子，到离别还动了感情，不由的让他心里有点吃味，虽然没有立场。</p><p>“纽约这么近，真想见他打个飞的就过去了。”</p><p>你摆摆头说不是，你难以启齿的是你只是惋惜这个最好的朋友，在你无始无终的暗恋生活里填补了一块空缺，倾诉的人没有了，你又回到一个人的生活。</p><p>校园里穿着毕业服人的还在三三两两的拍照，你突然想起了什么，终于察觉到今天不合时宜在哪里。“你不去和真理照相吗？她是不是也是这学期毕业的。”</p><p>羽生暗暗在心里咋舌，他和真理已经分手快一周了，看来八卦绯闻虽然总是这群国际学生察觉饭后热衷讨论的话题，也并没有传到你耳朵里，你不是喜欢窥探别人私生活的人，他也不是喜欢张扬自己恋爱史的花花公子，也难怪。</p><p>车开得很慢，看你着急下车的样子倒是让他觉得很逗趣，仿佛你把自己当成了一个大麻烦。</p><p>“我和她分手了，上周。”</p><p>不知道为什么，这句话好像一瞬间抚平了你的焦躁：“抱歉，我不知道。”早知道就不提了。</p><p>“看你的样子很惊讶。”他心情不错，打算就这个话题延展下去，你们已经很久没有像这样在车里来来回回漫无目的的聊天。</p><p>你点点头：“确实有点。”</p><p>“为什么。”他捏着方向盘看路，似问得很随意，</p><p>你又想起冬夜海风里那只白皙的脚，这画面在如今已经渐渐抽离成一种意向，终于在他发话之间重重踩了把在你心上，涌起一阵带血的痉挛。</p><p>“因为你们看起来很相爱。”你其实并不这么觉得，但还是这么说了。</p><p>“是吗。”他深深看了你一眼，淡淡到。</p><p>你没有怎么留意旁边人，内心的翻江倒海都来不及消化，有很多心痛，一点难过，和一点无法抑制的喜悦，那个瀑布海岸，浪潮将你携带的多余的爱都卷走了，而今又仿佛即将带它归来。</p><p>疯了，你想。人家不过是分了手，怎么还会觉得自己有了机会，你重重咬痛嘴唇，按耐身体里令人憎恶的欢快奏鸣，舌尖泛起一股铁锈味，原来你期待过这样久。</p><p>你终于意识到自己的可悲。</p><p>车窗外的笑闹声有瞬间猖獗起来，几乎是一种恰到好处的挑衅，你不记得之后你们在车上又谈了什么，应该是不太重要的事，然后你下车，带上车门，或许还有条不紊说了再见，但你之后依然不记得。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>多伦多的夏天凉爽，暑假的下午，在咖啡馆最角落靠窗的位置，你正看着书，桌上的蛋糕没有动，一只轻盈的白文鸟忽然一头撞上褐色玻璃墙，太快了，像一个巨型冰雹，后又迅速坠落。你眨了眨眼睛，确认自己看到的不会是幻影，没有心情再度阅读下去，起身推开咖啡馆的门，果然一只挛弱的瘦鸟死在偪仄的墙沿，你一声叹息蹲下观看这只鸟刚刚一场夏雨泡软的羽毛，有点搞不清楚自己究竟要不要把它拾起来安放在哪颗树下。</p><p>你发了一条简讯给托马斯，描述这场“事故”，或许能让他出出主意，毕竟没有比他更合适的人了。</p><p>咖啡店员走出来询问，你想自己可能是被当成了什么鬼鬼祟祟的人，店员看了一眼地上心下了然，说他们会处理，这里经常会有鸟撞上来，他们已经习惯了。</p><p>你看了看表，离5点的聚会还有两个小时，走进店内收拾了东西，决定今天先到此为止，托马斯没有回复，之后你就忘了那只死鸟。</p><p>“这是Anne，她最近也在找住处，不如你们可以凑一起？”</p><p>这要从你之前房间的钨丝灯灯头坏了说起，要说这间老式公寓有什么好，可能除了离学校近之外窗外有个小花园，除此之外你挑不出更多的长处了，热水供应更是让你一个亚洲人头疼，你不是没想过换个电热水器，但昂贵的人工安装费又让你作罢。你无精打采拉开凳子踩上去更换新的节能灯泡，是穿过校园鸟不拉屎的偏僻街区才买到的，灯光比之前那个老旧钨丝灯更泛冷意，踩下去的时候脚底一滑，就顺利崴了脚。</p><p>后果比你预料的严重，第二天醒来脚踝肿痛，一踩下地踝关节便开始抗议，你没辙了，请求人帮你请了个假。那段时间受伤导致不能外出，你受够了孤身一人的不便，朋友们便都提议需要一个舍友。</p><p>“你好。”你做了自我介绍。</p><p>“我睡觉不打呼，没有不良嗜好。”</p><p>女孩非常直爽开朗，你想或许会是个不错的室友，点了点头说什么时候有时间可以来看看房子，聊了几句有的没的作罢，你去餐桌取了几份点心在盘子里，想起下午咖啡馆的白文鸟突然没了胃口，蛋糕被你戳的有点乱糟糟的。</p><p>“甜点不合胃口吗？”</p><p>你抬头，不认识这个说话的人。“没有。”</p><p>“那就是你有戳蛋糕的嗜好？”</p><p>你哑然失笑：“好吧，你可以这么认为。”</p><p>“那就好，我做它还是费了一番功夫。”</p><p>听对方这么一说你才认识到自己的失态急忙道歉，又塞了一口蛋糕在嘴里。</p><p>“不必紧张，我是看你一个人站在这儿，我也落单了，我们可以搭个伴？”</p><p>对方说话轻松随意，他是穆西的弟弟，韩国人，假期来这里度假，爱好烘焙的男孩子不多见，你很快进放下了戒备进入这场惬意的谈话，你有感觉对方显然是个谈话高手，或者是你对韩国人天生的刻板印象，很会讨女孩子欢心。</p><p>“你可以尝尝喝这个，搭配这个覆盆子蛋糕的味道我很喜欢。”</p><p>你看了一眼，是低度数的起泡酒，拿起来试试，称赞对方的手艺。其实味道并不出彩，只是非常必要的应承，结果男孩兴奋推荐了好几种组合，瞬间感到自己变成了什么职业试吃员，连连摆手说吃不下了，没有注意到旁人看过来的暧昧眼光。</p><p>羽生刚到的时候看到的就是这幅景象，喝的醉熏熏的女孩没注意对面人的上下其手。他的车出了点小毛病，从4s店开回这里让他耽误了一会儿。早年他也经常留连夜场，现在倒借着开车推脱不碰酒精，看到桌上没喝完的起泡酒泛着诡异的桃红色，不好的预感让他几乎是下意识的走到你旁边拿起酒杯闻了闻，是四洛克的味道，视线之内却不见外包装的铝罐，看来是被有心替换过了。</p><p>转身似是随意叫了下你的名字，意料之中没有等来应答。彼时你还在观看对面韩国男孩兴奋对你说着什么，鬼使神差觉得对方眉眼和谁有一点相似，才明白第一眼开始那惬意的感觉从何而来，痴笑起来那人真是自己永不疲倦的流刑地，一瞬间再漂亮的甜品，再馥郁的酒香便也没了味道。</p><p>你站起身打算离开，身体跌宕了一下撞到身后的人，没抬起头道了歉，向门口走了出去，那一下跌宕好像触到什么开关，身体像火烧一般炽热，你没有体会过喝醉的感觉，这回可能触碰到了最高纪录。夏夜的凉风在你推开门扉时灌进身体，非常舒服，后花园的植物茂盛，在你眼里被放大成一座常年积雨的森林，再迈开步子又仿佛一脚踩在云上，下一秒踩空了，你想到自己要跌下去了，自由落体式的，从九尺高空跌落，粉身碎骨。</p><p>韩国男生一直静侯这刻已久，绝不能忍耐被人半路截胡。但面前这个衣着服帖的男人搂在你腰间的手看起来并没有放开的打算。</p><p>“嘿，这个宝贝可是我先找到的，你不能带走。”</p><p>“穆西知道你有意给她的好朋友喝勾兑好的四洛克方便诱奸吗？”</p><p>见怀里的人有点开始哼哼唧唧地不安分，他便不打算再多说，搂着人准备送回家。</p><p>你抬头迷蒙看了一眼羽生的下巴，他身上的味道你很熟悉，毕竟在密闭车厢里坐在身旁那么多次，你又低头看了看对方揽在腰间的手，确信自己沉浸于谎言与幻想的绚丽之中，被美梦收留。他揽你有些费力，你伸出手主动挂在对方脖子上有点减轻负担的意思。女孩白净的指尖就这样毫无预兆划过他的颈动脉，像情事里最挑拨的舔吻，一片轻柔的羽毛。</p><p>这股暧昧来的如此不合时宜，他遂将你一把抱起，几乎是强硬的，撇开对面人的阻隔，听到室内注意到这一幕的人在身后吹出几声轻浮的口哨，他并不觉得讨厌，却也并没有什么别的心思，只是出于选择这种能把你最快带离的方法，但你好像并不这么觉得。</p><p>黑色车身在暗夜里闪了闪光，他将你放下，你几乎是勉强站住，贴着男孩颀长的身体，柔软的发顶蹭得颈窝敏感得要命，他好歹是个生理正常的男人，实在容不得你这样擦枪走火，打开车门将你送了进去，回到驾驶座发动引擎。</p><p>没踩几下油门，副驾驶的女孩便探来身子捣乱，你看起来越发行动自在便越发说明你酣醉的事实，换做平常在他车里，根本不及现在十分之一好动。</p><p>“乖，别闹。”语气近乎宠溺，连他自己都感到一丝异与往常，你听来只会愈发得寸进尺。旖旎的氛围在你逐渐靠近的失焦瞳孔中滑入极点，他几乎是认命一般踩下刹车，那吻就贴了上来，一丝植物奶油甜腻包裹酒液残留的萎靡余韵在这个仲夏夜的吻中发酵，然后沉溺。</p><p>车稳稳停在空无一人的街角。他见过不多，但有几次，夜场被有意灌下这类酒的女孩大多会做些什么，他说服自己无法将你弃之不顾，却也同时纵容了心底那点窥私欲，拼命克制着将手安放在身侧，任凭你小猫一样在他唇上舔吻，前戏都算不上的生涩调情被醉酒的人做得自然而大胆，真是甜蜜的折磨。</p><p>无法克制嗅闻这幅身体的芳香，体内的热流直冲下腹，夜色是天然的遮羞布，他记得自己那双手如何忍无可忍地掏出高昂的欲望熟稔套弄，醉酒的人根本无心观察他的动作，他便任凭自己幽深隐秘的欲望在焚火一般的灼热空气里放纵，手法比平常加倍鲁莽，他想快一点，再快一点，一边却无法压抑住身体的不舍与喜悦，体会分分秒秒偷情似的悸动。</p><p>“结弦。”</p><p>柔柔的呼唤一瞬间呛得身体汁液横流，手指粗暴在顶端一阵掐弄，丰盈的快感让他罪恶而满足，体液淡淡的麝香味道混合在车载香氛里，女孩的身体似是撑累了，转头埋进副驾驶坐打盹，你确实对他刚才的荒唐行径无知无觉，让人说不上庆幸还是遗憾。</p><p>手机冷冷的蓝光在座椅下闪烁，他发誓自己无意看到，眼睛一瞥是两个未接来电和几条简讯，全是托马斯。</p><p> </p><p>…………</p><p>“你该不会抱着那只死鸟真的穿过了半个街区吧，你今晚不是还有聚会吗。”</p><p>“我最近在挑战长诗，说实话我已经很久没有再写过了，我想把我们的秘密写进去。”</p><p>“准确说是你的秘密。”</p><p>“不愿意也没关系。”</p><p>“我看你没有接电话，希望不是生气了。”<br/>……</p><p>“抱歉，我是想让你早点面对，我不知道你一个人过的怎么样，我们讨论过的你知道，挑战回忆是没有胜算的。”</p><p> </p><p>这无疑是一份私密的谈话，看得他一知半解，按灭键盘锁放在你腿上，车厢里辛涩的情欲味道变成一种嘲笑，总有比他离你更近的人，共同拥有一份秘密的人，比他来得晚，却能比他更长久，对比方才哪个路人甲乙丙丁夺走你的身体还要让他感到嫉妒，意识过来的瞬间他也吓了一跳，今晚喝醉酒的怕不是成了自己。</p><p>调开车窗拉过安全带系好，放开夜风过境吹走那片迦南美地，他轻而易举就放下了，想明白这种事并不费力，就像不必着急自己啜饮一杯烫舌的咖啡，如果他希望你到他的船上，需要一些等待，而不存在过多的困难。</p><p>不必知道他早已在今晚爱过你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>醒来头疼得厉害，你整夜未曾翻身，像是经历过一场意识与身体的强压，却什么也不记得。眼前床头的台灯造型不曾见过，光泽的象牙白暗纹壁纸同样提醒你所处陌生之地。</p><p>好像不久前在与一个韩国男生交谈。</p><p>起身顾不得身体抗议，这里显然不是酒店，你意识警觉同时也大为不解。</p><p>等你处理完手机里的未读信息才心下了然。</p><p>你昨夜毫无意识，他只好将你暂且送回来家由他母亲代为照顾。</p><p>如此周到细致，你想这一点他定是随了他母亲。这位气质姣好的妇人性格开朗，你一边吃着她为你准备的早餐泡芙，一边听起了她诉说与你母亲的旧事，移民后大概有十几年没有再见过，她话语里的母亲似乎还是与你差不多的年纪。</p><p>接着她话锋一转，问起了你与她家小儿相处得如何。</p><p>“挺好的，只是我总麻烦他，昨晚…真的很抱歉。”</p><p>那终究是无可奈何的事，她说你太客气，不必往心里去。你看了看时间不早了，谢过之后起身离开。</p><p>“他上早课这会儿快回来了，你晚些走吧让他开车送你。”</p><p>“不用了，我已经打扰太久了。”你逃的飞快，除了嘴上不愿给人添麻烦的推辞，更多的原因恐怕是你现下根本不想见到对方。</p><p>现实却怕什么来什么。</p><p>玄关处的男人提着购物袋，怀里抱着一捧向日葵。</p><p>“啊！前几天我吵着想去渥太华过向日葵节，他大概听烦了吧。”话虽如此女人一点也没有不开心的样子，接过他怀里金灿灿的花朵高兴得不行。</p><p>“等我一下。”他走过身边将袋子放置好，对你低声示意。</p><p>牛奶、草莓、通心粉与巧克力麦片，原来他喜欢吃这样的口味。你看着袋子里的零碎陷入一些不着边际的问题。</p><p>“好了，走吧。”</p><p>再反应过来你还是坐在了对方的车上。“你昨晚被灌了四洛克，现在头痛吗？”</p><p>“还好。”</p><p>他瞥了一眼后视镜转弯，路上没有几个人，你趁机把头偏向窗外不给对方接话的机会，心里却像一把摇摇欲坠的吊扇，你不喜欢这样的感觉，让人遥想到高中课堂里坐如针毡时总害怕头顶呼呼作响的东西掉下来削掉你的脑袋，当那个最不幸的倒霉鬼。你很想有人能告诉你，昨晚在这个人眼皮子底下露出了多少狼狈。迷奸、醉酒、意识不清、放在小说里就是英雄救美的完美要素，放在现实里，只有让人撕裂的恐惧。</p><p>还有羞愧。</p><p>受害者总是无辜的，但对你而言，面对这个人你无法不感到内心的瓦解，似乎身体未成的危机全应验在精神里。</p><p>无法想象昨晚他是如何毫无办法将你接到家里，打扰他已安睡的母亲，你甚至宁愿自己如他所说与一面之缘的男人经历一场浑浑噩噩的一夜情替代他的好意。也好过被他看到狼狈。</p><p>你不求喜欢，只求一份体面。</p><p>他转过头问你身体是否有其他不适，你嗯嗯啊啊着应答，心里想着即便不狼狈，也不会好到哪里去，明明不久前还在心里欢腾着别人分手，上帝比你想象的还要更残忍些。</p><p>“对不起，我昨晚能早一点来就好了。”</p><p>“这和你有什么关系。”你嘴快，末了觉得这句话说的很不对劲，好像将方才对上帝的怨恨都洒了进去。语气便放柔了些，“我是说，这不是你的问题，抱歉。”但你们都没有立场需要为对方感到抱歉。</p><p>你初识他时，便知晓他的体贴温柔，绅士修养，像一盏让人毫无戒备的夜灯，容易照到你不好看的模样。</p><p>你为刚才的失态耳根发热，恐惧与爱慕一同折磨到你，瘫回座位里如剥皮的蟒。</p><p>他没见你有这样失神的时候，尽管睡过一夜也脸色苍白，与昨晚对他献吻的饥渴柔顺判若两人。诚然，昨晚的你也是他没有见过的，发生这样不好的插曲却让他得了窥探对方性情阈值的机会，他不禁觉得自己有些太过幸运。</p><p>“我还是觉得自己这样会让你很难做。”你知道这人在他第一次送你dating回来就对你说过不必在意，但事到如今，你认为这只是一种近乎怪异的纵容。</p><p>“你好像总是害怕麻烦我，为什么。”他的语调有些轻快，稀释了你话语中疏离的客套。</p><p>“我只是不喜欢自己给人添麻烦。”</p><p>可你忘记了自己旅行途中肆无忌惮倒在托马斯身上呼呼大睡的时候，忘了自己也有过亲密无间不问缘由与人一说方休的时候，你丧失的亲密关系，没有人来填补，他不能代替任何人，不如说在他面前，你最不愿的就是做回自己。</p><p>他想到昨晚无意瞥到的那几条简讯，他还是着急了，明明打定主意等你，但你的状态又让他想收回自己的判断，他没了把握，对于你，他凭什么觉得一定会等到呢。</p><p>他空窗期的身体蠢蠢欲动，却丧失了找回无爱之性的乐趣，他开始妄想一场神交，穿过意识的表皮，找出令他难以琢磨的病灶，让你也能对他交换一个秘密。再来排版校对要与你做爱、做恋人还是做朋友。</p><p>tbc.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>（不想被喜欢的人看到自己狼狈的鸵鸟心态，还有男主角的醋意，大概想写出来这些东西，做朋友这个我解释一下：看别人嬉笑怒骂觉得双方关系不错，即便知道是朋友也有点小嫉妒的青春期男男女女，其实这种心态成年后大多数人也不常有了，文中人物的年纪已经稍大，还有这种心态大概就是真的喜欢对方吧。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>依然是慢热的进展。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anna在电子音与口哨声中的姿态看得你有些脸红心跳，这位新室友是酒吧常客，原本你打算在住处简单庆祝欢迎，没想对方早早就在市区订好了座位，只是这个时间点真让你为难，经过那样的插曲，你如今对酒精慎之又慎，但拒绝总归是扫兴的，调酒师端给你一杯橙汁态度有些冷漠，可能是害别人不得不洗一次八百年才用的榨汁机，你咬着吸管坐在吧台，感觉自己仿佛是个受人打发的未成年。</p><p>事实上你对酒吧的定律理解程度确实还不如一个未成年，在你的认知里，所有地方的吧台都与日料店差不多，一人占两人甚至四人卡座是值得记恨的，你对自觉选择吧台的理由拥有如此十足的把握，一个人就该坐一个人的位置，这是品德与教养。</p><p>“喝橙汁可不会被人搭讪的，麻烦给她来一杯Ladyface.”</p><p>“等……”还没等你说完，刚刚跳完舞的女孩已经将小费递了出去。“算我请你啦。”她友好拍了拍你的肩膀，接着继续扑向炫目的彩灯光，室内热得厉害，你看着眼前猩红颜色的洋酒饮料只能作罢出去透气的打算，离开视线的东西不能再碰，你还是决定不浪费对方难得的好意。</p><p>你小口喝着饮料环顾四周，出门前Anna对你提了一嘴今晚是亚洲人的专场，她特意挑的时间，情况也确实如她所说，这也是你能放心一点答应来的原因，你委实接受不了当地人火热的交友文化，附近都是三三两两聚集的大学生周末解乏，不乏登一双帆布鞋蹦个开心的，当然也有你的新室友这样混迹于此的常客，裸露的皮肤上都扑着闪粉与香水，已经有几个男生远观着不断打量，眼神露骨又直白。有的女人就是天生魅惑，如果你是个男人，也难保不会心驰神往。</p><p>酒吧的氛围在午夜达到高峰，有人在台下嘘起了口哨，你揉着太阳穴有些困意，倒不是因为酒精，那杯Ladyface只被你下了一半，昨晚赶课题睡了五小时，尽管中午有过短暂午休，也已经坚持不住，你看了眼时间准备打个uber先回，相信你直爽的新室友可以理解你的早退。</p><p>你穿过吵闹人群往出口走去，一路黑灯瞎火踩了好几个陌生人的脚也没被在意，快要走到出口时看到一群人推门而入，这个点刚到，看来是专门来享受后半夜的，有人推着酒吧沉重的木质门先让一群人进了去，你也钻在人流里，看到门外的夜色与路灯无不指引你解脱这里燥热的空气，却被一直扶着门把的人拉住了手臂。</p><p>对方半张脸掩在黑暗里不清不楚，另外一半掩进暖色的夜路灯光，瞳仁都是晶亮的琥珀。“真的是你。”太吵了，你只能看着对方的唇一开一合。直到有人在你身后发出不满的抗议，你们将出口让了出来。</p><p>“怎么在这儿？”</p><p>“新室友庆祝乔迁。”你只好解释这个听来牵强的缘由，转头示意他台上跳得正疯的人。</p><p>“我准备回去了，玩的开心哦。”你隐约闻到对方身上一阵似有若无的男香，可能也不是来自他的。</p><p>“等等，你一个人走？”</p><p>“我打了uber，这会儿快到了。”你其实还并没有按下那个约车按钮，只是瞥到台上的人似乎已经注意到了这边，正往你走来。</p><p>“介绍一下？”</p><p>你在心里叹了口气，简短介绍了对方。</p><p>女孩因为激烈的动作身体蒸起一阵薄雾，你想不是错觉，她的眼神在男人身上饶有趣味转了几圈，你这才注意到对方今天的穿着，黑色卫衣与修身的深色休闲裤，头发有意打理过，刘海被翻在鬓角，衣着随性，脸庞却透着平日难以一见的攻击性，或许是漂亮的额头与总是掩藏在刘海下的眉弓增添了不少硬朗。</p><p>你看着对方的鼻梁发呆，Anna已经从你身前错过，毫不犹豫垫起细长的高跟鞋给了男人一个温柔又难以抗拒的吻。</p><p>你听到周围人的尖叫，看着胸乳紧靠他的胸膛，飞舞的亮片此刻安静坠在女孩的裙角，绷直的小腿形状性感撩人。美好的，甜腻的，大胆的吻。你从前厌恶发生在类似场所的调情，总以为它们无不充满虚荣的快意，没想着当下能将你炸花了眼，原来这样直白到令人羡艳的事，是那种就算你再活一次，或原地死去一次，也难以做到的壮举。</p><p>男人握住女孩白皙的手腕，扣住腰身侧头耳语了几句，将人放开。</p><p>“谢谢，你介绍了一个不错的家伙。”</p><p>Anna转头对你笑得光彩照人，你张了张嘴，说不客气，挤出的是一句唇形吻合却无声的气音。你没有错过她离开时将纸条顺势塞进男人裤袋的小动作，转头对你说路上小心。尴尬又讽刺，你在内心偷偷爱慕别人多久，有人只要一分钟，暗恋的人是不是都会遭受这样自食恶果的报应。</p><p>你回过神赶紧故作镇定雀跃着道别，表演着维护内心岌岌可危的，仅有的尊严，刚刚还在承受困意的脑袋此刻只有同电子音如出一辙的喧嚣，谁说丧乐一定得是哀怨的，这样的电子丧乐就很别具一格非常适合你，没人知道唱的人是兴奋嘶吼，还是被人捅伤了心痛大叫。你想起真理那只被海风舔吻的脚，无一不是上帝给胆小鬼发出的警告。</p><p>看起来事发突然，其实也就是终有这一日罢了。</p><p>你转身离开的时候又闻到那一阵男香，混合着女士香水的花果味道，是他身上的味道，与他人缠绕在了一起，好闻得你鼻子发酸。</p><p>走出酒吧大门身体打了个抖，才意识到自己身上穿得清凉，想起外套忘在了寄存处，一截腰肉凉嗖嗖的，堪比老年人伪装小年轻的抗冻能力，但无论如何你也不愿转身再回去拿了，就当做失恋的祭品算了，你头也不回钻进了车厢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>